


Rawr

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Rawr [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, gleeblast2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is given a new pajama for his third birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawr

**Author's Note:**

> Based on sunshunes kurt-picture where he goes rawr:  
> http://sunshunes.tumblr.com/image/87602262285

Young Kurt was grinning like a madman when he woke up the morning after his third birthday, and all because of the new jammies he’d been given by his mommy and his daddy.

It had been months since Kurt had first seen the Land Before Time movie, and ever since he had been kind of obsessed with dinosaurs. So much actually that Burt and Elisabeth had decided to give him a little dinosaur-themed pajama; head to toe green with red scales standing out from his back that went all the way down to the tip of the extending tail. Kurt had screamed when he’d taken it out of the package, and had put it on right away, refusing to take it off.

It was just so soft! Kurt thought, rubbing the green nose sticking out over his forehead. And so cool too! He was never taking it off!

Shuffling out of bed Kurt gave out a little growl when he looked into the mirror in the corner of his room, holding up his hands and giving his most terrifying face. In the end he only giggled at himself. It was fun being scary.

He had to show daddy how scary he could be, Kurt decided, nodding to himself. Opening up the door Kurt waddled himself downstairs, and peaked around the corner into the kitchen. His daddy was sitting in his usual seat by the table with his back to Kurt, just like usual.

Daddy wouldn’t see him coming, Kurt thought with a big grin on his lips.

His mommy however saw him peaking around the corner, but nodded with a smile when Kurt put his finger to his mouth, silently asking her to be quiet.

This would be fun.

Padding on the tips on his toes Kurt went up behind his father’s back, his arms high above his head as he prepared himself for his attack. Daddy hadn’t noticed anything, only sat there reading his paper and drinking his yucky coffee.

Good.

“ROAR!” Kurt yelled as he dug his fingers into his daddy’s side. His slight lisp made it sound more like a ‘wloal’, but nonetheless it made his daddy let out a yell of his own, and in the end he ended up spilling the remnants of his coffee all over the sport section left on the table that he’d saved for last.

“Woah, buddy,” Burt sighed when he’d calmed down, bending down to lift up a giggling Kurt to set him in his lap. Behind them Elisabeth was chuckling to herself as she leant against the fridge. “Was it fun scaring your old man like that?”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt hummed, nodding his head, his smile never leaving his face – instead only growing big enough to show two rows of tiny white teeth. “Vely fun, daddy.”

“Hmpf,” Burt grumbled, yet Kurt knew he wasn’t angry – he was smiling too. “Okay. But no more scaring daddy until _after_ breakfast, okay bud?”

“Okay daddy,” Kurt agreed, nodding seriously.

“Okay,” Elisabeth grinned walking up to them both, and plucked Kurt out of Burt’s lap only to hold onto him herself, “time for our little Dino here to finally take off his new jammies, alright? Then we can have breakfast when you’re wearing your day clothes. Sounds good?”

“Oh, do I have to?” Kurt whined, burying his face in his mother’s neck.

“Mhmm little Dino,” Elisabeth hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “But you know what? If you’re good we can go visit the Puckerman’s and you and Noah can play with your new toys. How’s that?”

“I’ll be good!” Kurt agreed, vibrating excitedly. Squirming, trying to get down, Kurt added, “Come on, I wanna go now! Pwease!”

Letting Kurt down Elisabeth and Burt watched the three-year-old bounce his way up the stairs.

“Think he’ll actually take that pajama off?” Burt asked his wife, hugging her around her waist.

“Oh no. Never.”


End file.
